herofandomcom-20200223-history
Zhu Ran
|enemies = |type of hero = Military Warrior}} Zhu Ran (Chinese: 朱然) is a supporting character in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is one of the military generals of Wu kingdom. Praised for his skills as a general, he took part in many important military campaigns including the Battle of Yiling and the defense of Jiangling. Zhu Ran also played a part in the capture of the almighty Shu general Guan Yu. Before his death, he was given full command of the armies of Wu. Biography Zhu Ran as a young man to the post of administrator, which he fulfilled, he obtained the rank of colonel and was promoted again, director of Linchuan, west of Danyang, and at the head of five counties. At that time, Zhu Ran later went to served the young leader Sun Quan and settled it under the discussion of the Sun family. Until later, Sun Quan and Zhu Ran both studied in Wu County. The main mission was to maintain order in the province and eventually deal with the unrest generated by the hill people of eastern Poyang. In this task, 2000 soldiers were attributed to him. When Cao Cao launched an attack against the south, Sun Quan was once again promotes Zhu Ran, who while becomes lieutenant general at the head of the defense of two military camps. During the Battle of Ruxukou, Cao Cao used his own strategy to defeated the Wu forces, Zhu Ran essentially stayed with his troops as an officer. As for his loyalty and care, Sun Quan arbitrarily asked him to remind these positions and sent out 400,000 troops to fight Cao Cao together, such things will be comparable and therefore belong to the victory. But later on, after this, he plays an important role in the capture of Guan Yu. During the conquest of Jing Province by Lu Meng, he is sent on a detachment with the general Pan Zhang in support with Cao Cao's forces, but Guan Yu is possible retreat to Jing Province, the latter is overrun by Lu Meng and Lu Xun. In the Battle of Fan Castle, Zhu Ran asked for his trust and helped Lu Meng to control Jing Province. Guan Yu was about to fall into Maicheng after being rejected by the entire armies, Lu Meng instructed him to stop Guan Yu. In fact, Guan Yu could not escape at all and was caught alive by the way. However, Lu Meng died of illness after intentionally execute Guan Yu, the latter had recommended Zhu Ran to the position of commander he held in defense of Jiangling in Nanjun. The conquest of Jing Province and the death of Guan Yu prompted Liu Bei, who is became the emperor of Shu Han, to declare war on Sun Quan. The Shu forces progressed rapidly in front of Wu's retreating troops, Zhu Ran decided to keep it on and defeated them. Lu Xun petitioned by Sun Quan as a major army commander adopts a purely defensive tactic. Liu Bei's troops spend the entire spring and summer stationed. Suffering from heat and a slow supply line due to remoteness, Liu Bei repositions his encampments near the Yangtze River. Lu Xun, having calculated and waiting for this moment, takes action and destroys these encampments, notably using fire with a war fleet in support commanded by Zhu Ran. The latter is recalled by Sun Quan for the defense of Jiangling, threatened by Cao Pi, son of Cao Cao. The latter in fact taking advantage of Liu Bei's open war against Sun Quan, his declared vassal does not send his son Sun Deng as a hostage, Zhu Ran participates in the defense of naval and land commandery in Jiangling. Besieged by Cao Wei's army, this one shows no fright and holds the line of defense. When Cao Zhen, Xiahou Shang, and Zheng He attacked Jiangling, Cao Pi should went to Wancheng to support them. At this time, Sun Quan sent Sun Sheng to lead a 10,000 men defense in the state to establish a fence. Zhang He lead the troops to defeated Sun Sheng, Sun Sheng cannot resist and immediately retired. When Zhang He was stationed in the military state, Zhu Ran could only served as a foreign aid. Many troops in the city suffered from swollen diseases and only 5,000 people still had combat capability. Cao Zhen and others built the mountain, opened the tunnel and built the building to approach the city wall, the several arrows were like rain and the armies were horrified. Zhu Ran did not afraid and kills Yao Tai, the Wei forces had been besieging Jiangling for six months and not withdraw. After Lu Xun dies, Zhu Ran had only one to continue to maintain his doctrine. Although his condition is very serious, Sun Quan is worried that he will eat less and sleepless and send medicine and food to Zhu Ran, but he will see him off the road. Meanwhile, Zhu Ran sent a message to Sun Quan, Sun Quan would personally summon and ask the doctor. Sun Quan cares about Lu Meng and Ling Tong, but Zhu Ran does not eat bad food again. A few years later, he died of illness. Gallery Images Zhu Ran (ROTK9).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX portrait. Zhu Ran (ROTK10).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms X portrait. ROTK12 Zhu Ran.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII portrait. Zhu Ran (ROTKLCC).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. Zhuran-dw8.jpg|Zhu Ran in Dynasty Warriors 8. Zhu Ran - 15th Anniversary Artwork.jpg|Zhu Ran's Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary artwork. Zhu_Ran_(DW9).png|Zhu Ran in Dynasty Warriors 9. Zhu Ran Civilian Clothes (DW9).png|Zhu Ran's civilian clothes. Videos Dynasty Warriors 9 - Zhu Ran's End (Amidst the Flames)|Zhu Ran's Dynasty Warriors 9 ending. Trivia *In novel, Zhu Ran is getting killed by Zhao Yun in the Battle of Yiling. *He is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors video game series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Book Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Neutral Good Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Fighter Category:Military Category:Martial Artists Category:Envious Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Historical Heroes Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Officials Category:Animal Kindness Category:Chaste Category:Successful Category:Rescuers Category:Posthumous Category:Elementals Category:Right-Hand Category:Defectors Category:Wrathful Category:Nurturer Category:Rivals Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Wise Category:Tricksters Category:Sidekicks